


The Courting of a Fledgling Goddess

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [36]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon NEXT, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Savers, post-canon] Masaru meets a girl on his ambassador travels. She knows his name. They spend a lot of time together. Let's take a look into their lives. Masaru/Norn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Befuddled

He meets her after a fight.

Agumon sees her, says she's pretty like Sayuri. He really needs to get the damn frog out of referring to his mother that way, it's freaking rude. Still, the comment's not wrong. She is pretty.

Well, as much as he knows about that. If Chika were here, she'd point out he knew nothing about it because he just 'didn't get girls'. Why would he want to anyway?

She isn't freaked out by him, by his fists or Agumon just blowing up into GeoGreymon and throwing Ogremon like Yuka with her first toy. (That last picture had been hilarious and worthy of homesickness.) She just watches, silver hair over her face in messy bangs and matted knots. It's almost as bad as his hair. Her dress is matted and dirty and her green eyes are like the bottom of a pond.

Masaru can't help but think of Tohma's little sister, only messier.

Agumon, being Agumon, runs up to greet her, big claws waving and eyes so bright and good-natured. Tohma needs to stop sending him books – he's actually reading the things now.

"Sup?" he says in greeting. She tilts her head. "You here 'cause the Gate opened?"

The Gate doesn't really open, at least as far as Masaru knows, but transmissions go through. Data packets, flash drives, things he can figure out how to open. His dad's idea, probably. His dad is still way smarter than him. Then again, he hasn't cracked a book in years that wasn't fictional. He hopes the Gate opens soon. He needs new clothes and would, now that he's thought about it, kinda like a bath that isn't done in a river.

She stares at him, bright eyes curiously wandering over his hands and feet. Masaru fidgets. He's never liked being stared at in general, especially when he can't punch whatever's what's looking at him. Then she smiles, big and bright with pure white teeth that makes the clouds above look gray.

"Hello, Masaru," she says. "It's been a while. Do you remember me?"

He doesn't, not really. Then he gets a good look at her, a real good, long look. There's a staff in her hands, he realizes, one of those that he'd always associated with tabletop gamers that always got their teeth kicked in. It looks like a polished tree, with a weird bulb at the top… that is totally not a bulb, oh crap.

It looks like a crystal. It is a crystal.

He looks up at the messy girl, who looking at her now, he sees someone older than his sister an close to his age and well then, what the actual hell was going on?

"Ygg….drasil." The syllables fall out of his mouth.

She nods. "I was, yes. My name is Norn. It took a while to find you."

"But you're God," he blurts out. "I broke your face." Agumon next to him seems torn between getting into a fight and being just as confused. Not the first time they've synced up on something. " _We_ broke your face," he corrects.

She giggles, and the sound is way too human, what in the world. "You did. And I was." 'Norn' waves a hand. "Knowing that, why is it so surprising that I'm here?"

Well. She's right about that.


	2. Scroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this skips around in time a lot. for the prompt - graduate

He's twenty-three when he graduates from high school on Earth.

Honestly, Masaru didn't want to be here. He hadn't wanted to be in school in general since the age of _eight_ when he got in trouble for sticking a frog down the pants of someone who tormented his sister. That guy had started the whole thing man, what the hell.

Course he hadn't said that to his mother in those words. She had stood up for him, like she always did. His mom was cool.

But, well, he was standing here, in the fanciest thing he had ever worn in his life (Courtesy of Tohma, that absolute best prick in the world), and with a certain white-haired goddess looking all about the gleaming school in complete fascination and excitement.

"Calm down, Ygg, it's a building!" Okay, he was not being fair. He was excited. He could nowwork on making Digital World diplomat an actual career, work with DATS and everything. But he'd needed the beginnings of an education for it, and now he could. It was the first dream he had ever had on his own and now here it was, falling right into his hands.

Norn turned to him, dressed in something his own sister must have gotten her because otherwise she'd be stuck in pseudo-maid outfits (where did she even _find_ those, seriously?), so fast the skirt moved. He wasn't peeking, nope, never, not him. "I keep telling you not to call me Ygg," she said, practically pouting. She totally learned that from his sister too. Or Ikuto's sister. "You'll give it away."

"The only ones who I would give it away to know who you are anyway," Masaru pointed out, adjusting the tie because it _itched_. Give him a hoodie and jeans any day.

He yanked on it again, causing her to move over to him from her increasingly more disturbing inspection of the nearest flowerbed and straighten it. "Come now, just a little longer."

"Ceremonies," he said the same way he had once heard Yoshino use for _burnt toast_. "Come on, let's get in there so dad can get his pictures out of the way." And so his sister wouldn't _cry_.

She took his hand, and Norn grinned at him with fond, godly amusement. "Of course, of course."

"You're teasing me," he muttered, really wanting to get his hair back to its normal impossible length, at the very least so he looked a little less like his dad. He knew she personally couldn't care less about how he looked, but it damn well mattered to him.

He wasn't Daimon Suguru. He had no interest in being his dad. Sure, he _had_ , once upon a time, and the more days he spent in school, the more he had spent in fear that he was turning into him. After being in the Digital World for years, it had lost its luster, and his dad had shined a little weaker, but he was still his dad. So he loved him, but it was different now.

Yoshino accused him of growing up the last time he had had these thoughts, especially after using them out loud. That was a terrifying thought right there. That much education mixed with that little, well, sense.

Hey, he knew he was reckless sometimes.

Ew, he was getting way too lost in thought. Masaru cast his eyes about the hallways, musing that if Agumon were allowed in here, bye bye went the decorations, which would make this a whole lot better.

"Masaru?"

He looked down (he was looking down on god, there was a joke in there somewhere). "Yeah?"

"You're not all that excited," she said.

Masaru shrugged. "School's boring. I'm lucky I passed at all."

"You're lucky you have friends to help you pass," she corrected. "Friends are important, as you've said to me time and again, one way or another."

"I _said_ I was sorry."

She chuckled. "Yes, but did you mean it?"

"Probably not."

"That's what I thought."

"Onii-chan! Norn-san!" Chika's voice rang out loud and clear from the other side of the hallway. "Hurry up! Everyone's been looking for you!"

Masaru groaned. "Damn it."

Norn laughed. "It's just a stage. You can handle it."

"Fine, fine." He went after his sister's voice, leaving Norn examining more flowers.

How awkward was it to graduate in the same year as your sister, even if it wasn't at the same school?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me to stop, I won't stop. Imma keep going before I go to bed, hehehe. Yes I know what this pairing is. I'm enjoying it.
> 
> Challenges: One Ship Boot Camp - prompt - sliver, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp prompt - maximum and Diversity Writing Challenge (Digimon) J1. write a collection of ficlets under 1000 words


End file.
